A prospective review of rates of breast-feeding at 2 weeks, 4 weeks and 6 weeks postpartum in women who did and women who did not receive DMPA within 72 hours postpartum. Comparison will be made between the two groups of women to determine the effect, if any, that DMPA has on continuation rates of breast-feeding.